Earth Virgo T125ES
Eath Virgo T125ES is a Stamina-Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy that is included in Beyblade Deck Entry Set. Face Bolt: Virgo The Facebolt depicts Virgo, the sixth astrological sign of zodiac. The bolt shows a woman with the hair trailing in the back who appears to be dancing. Energy Wheel: Virgo Virgo was first released in a translucent yellow color. Virgo has a smooth, flowing design to emulate a woman's hair, and features a small notch on both sides, which makes it look very elegant. It is currently pink in color. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Earth Earth is a great Defensive wheel due to its thickness and above average weight, which is good for stamina as well. It has extra openings to help with air flow, and four "blades", each of which is curved inward like a shield; this helps with recoil and smash attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight and recoil. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a much better choice for Defense than Grand, Rock, Counter, and Leone (Wheel). However, since Basalt/ Twisted is heavier than Earth and has less recoil than Earth, Twisted/Basalt severely outclasses Earth because Twisted/ Basalt is heavier and has more Defense. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: Tornado 125 T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but still a decent substitute. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning Tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Performance Tip. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the Metal Fusion lineup, when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning Tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning Tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the Tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Balance; the Sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp Tips do (Excluding AS), Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining Balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS/MS/S/DS/EDS/D/SD/HF\S/PD as Stamina Bottoms. This bottom allows the user to tilt at extremely low angles without floor scrapes, however, it cannot regain its balance in this state unless it hits its opponent and having the impact bounce itself back up. If it is hit from behind when tilting like this, it has a 95% chance of being outspun unless used with ED145. For unknown reason(s), some users experience lots of movements from this tip, giving the Bey both Attack and Stamina. By using that movement/speed, it can weaken the impact if its is attacked by an Attack type. Its Stamina levels reign superior even to SD . As a Stamina bottom, It is outclassed by B:D, EWD, and AS due to more Stamina (B:D can spin over 7 mins if undisturbed, EWD combines the amazing Defense of WD while retaining ES's superior Stamina, AS is regains balance quickly and has equal Defense to EWD but with more height but not as much as ES). However, these bottoms do not provide the speed/movement/height ES provides. The height of ES can turn a 125 height-user to a 155 height. It is the opposite of the AS bottom. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Category:Stamina Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblades